Ray Gun Mark II
Ray Gun Mark II (pol. Blaster Mark II) – nowocześniejsza wersja Ray Guna, która pierwszy raz pojawia się na mapie Buried, jako część dodatku Vengeance. Dostępna na wszystkich mapach zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II dla posiadaczy DLC Vengeance. Broń pojawia się również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III na wszystkich mapach z dodatku Zombies Chronicles oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII na mapach Blood of the Dead, Classified i Alpha Omega oraz w trybie Blackout. Opis Ray Gun Mark II jest drugą generacją Ray Guna. Jego charakterystyczna cecha to inny tryb ognia, gdyż, w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, broń ta strzela serią 3 pocisków. Co więcej, trafienia Ray Gunem Mark II nie powodują wybuchu, przez co gracz nie może się nim zranić. Mimo to, broń wciąż jest uważana za wybuchową. Ray Gun Mark II ma także dużą zdolność penetracji. W związku z tym nawet jeden pocisk z serii jest w stanie zabić jednocześnie kilku zombie. Szczególną uwagę należy zwrócić na ilość obrażeń zadawanych Ray Gunem Mark II. Nie dziwi fakt, że pojedynczy pocisk przekracza wartość odpowiadającą zwykłemu Ray Gunowi. Mocną stroną broni jest jednak jej mnożnik przy trafieniu w głowę, który wynosi 21.7. Oznacza to, że po ulepszeniu, które dwukrotnie zwiększa zadawane obrażenia, Ray Gun Mark II może zabić zombie jednym pociskiem do rundy 58. i jedną serią do rundy 70. Ray Gun Mark II może zostać uzyskany ze skrzynki losującej. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II warunkiem jest jednak posiadanie DLC Vengeance, a sama broń ma większe szanse na wylosowanie na mapie Buried. Rzadko Ray Gun Mark II może zostać wykopany przy pomocy złotej łopaty podczas działania Krwi Zombie na mapie Origins. Również do tego niezbędne jest posiadanie wspomnianej zawartości do pobrania, co nie dotyczy jednak wersji z Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Z kolei na mapie Alpha Omega w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII jeden z graczy może uzyskać ulepszoną wersję Ray Guna Mark II poprzez nastawienie zegara w pokoju operacyjnym. Bez względu na sposób zdobycia broni, należy zwrócić uwagę na to, że nie można posiadać dwóch rodzajów Ray Guna jednocześnie. Po ulepszenie broń otrzymuje nazwę Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. Podwojeniu ulegają zadawane obrażenia jak również pojemność magazynka. Zwiększa się również ilość posiadanej amunicji a pociski zmieniają kolor na czerwony. Blackout Ray Gun Mark II pojawia się w trybie Blackout, gdzie może zostać znaleziony na obszarze Buried. W tym celu należy rzucić toporem bojowym w tarczę w saloonie, po czym wcisnąć przycisk użycia na znaku zapytania w biurze szeryfa. Warianty thumb|Warianty Ray Guna Mark II kolejno V, X, Y, Z|270px Na mapie Alpha Omega oprócz podstawowej wersji Ray Guna Mark II istnieją jeszcze jego cztery warianty. Do uzyskania każdego z nich konieczne jest zbudowanie zestawu do montażu Blastera oraz zdobycie dwóch części: korpusu i odpowiedniej skrzynki z amunicją. Korpus Blastera MK II Aby zdobyć korpus Blastera MK II, konieczne jest uzyskanie odpowiedniego kodu dostępu do Rushmore. Na mapie znajdują się cztery telewizory, przy czym jeden z nich, po aktywowaniu Pack-a-Puncha, wyświetla biały ekran: *wejście do ośrodka – za żółtą barierką po prawej stronie od przejścia do pokoju przesłuchań; *żółty dom - ogródek – na stole pod schodami; *jadłodajnia – naprzeciwko maszyny Perk-a-Cola Woda; *sterowanie APD – w rogu APD na wózku. Ray Gun Mark II Alpha Omega telewizor wejście do ośrodka.png|Telewizor w wejściu do ośrodka Ray Gun Mark II Alpha Omega telewizor żółty dom ogródek.png|Telewizor w ogródku żółtego domu Ray Gun Mark II Alpha Omega telewizor jadłodajnia.png|Telewizor w jadłodajni Ray Gun Mark II Alpha Omega telewizor sterowanie APD.png|Telewizor w sterowni APD Zadaniem gracza jest dokonanie interakcji z danym telewizorem, a następnie zabicie sześciu zombie w jego pobliżu. Wtedy na ekranie pojawi się pierwsza cyfra kodu. Czynność tę należy powtórzyć dla pozostałych telewizorów. Na koniec wystarczy wprowadzić kod dostępu do Rushmore w kolejności, w jakiej pozyskiwano cyfry. Spowoduje to pojawienie się naprzeciwko Rushmore szafki z czterema korpusami Blastera MK II. Ray Gun Mark II-V Ray Gun Mark II-V to wariant Ray Guna Mark II, który strzela ciągłym promieniem żółtego lasera, który przy kontakcie z zombie daje efekt podobny do alternatywnej amunicji Kill-O-Watt. Ponadto broń nie posiada magazynka i stale uzupełnia amunicję. Po ulepszeniu broń nazywa się Porter's Mark II-V2 Ray Gun. Zwiększa to jej maksymalną pojemność do 150. Skrzynka z amunicją W celu zdobycia skrzynki z amunicją, gracz musi odblokować korpus Blastera MK II, po czym udać się na obszar generatorów. Następnie należy odnaleźć generator, który oznaczony jest żółtą mgiełką: *przy lewym wyjściu do łóżek; *na lewo od Maddox RFB; *przy maszynie Perk-a-Cola Tonik. Ray Gun Mark II-V generator 1.png Ray Gun Mark II-V generator 2.png Ray Gun Mark II-V generator 3.png Gracz, korzystając z broni z amunicją Kill-O-Watt, musi strzelić w generator w miejscu mgiełki, aby odsłonić skrzynkę z amunicją, którą należy zaklepać. Rushmore powie, że w celu napełnienia skrzynki potrzeba potężnego źródła energii. Na mapie znajduje się pięć słupów elektrycznych, przy czym czubek jednego z nich iskrzy się. Zlokalizowane są one w następujących miejscach: *wejście do ośrodka – przed pokojem przesłuchań; *centralna ulica – przed celami; *ślepy zaułek – przed ośrodkiem transfuzyjnym; *ośrodek transfuzyjny – w ogródku; *zielony dom - ogródek – za M1897 Trebuchet. Należy użyć broni z amunicją Kill-O-Watt i strzelić czubek, aby się zaświecił. Następnie czynność tę trzeba powtórzyć dla pozostałych słupów. Ray Gun Mark II-V słup elektryczny.png|Iskrzący się słup elektryczny Ray Gun Mark II-V słupy elektryczne.png|Słupy elektryczne Po wykonaniu poprzedniego zadania, łuk elektryczny połączy wszystkie słupy z generatorem zlokalizowanym w ślepym zaułku przy wejściu do żółtego domu. Gracz musi umieścić w nim skrzynkę z amunicją, co spowoduje pojawienie się na ziemi żółtego logo Złamanej Strzały. Stojąc w nim należy zabić 12 przeciwników, po czym można odebrać napełnioną skrzynkę. Teraz wystarczy udać się do zestawu do montażu Blastera i skonstruować Ray Guna Mark II-V. Ray Gun Mark II-V generator ślepy zaułek.png|Generator w ślepym zaułku Ray Gun Mark II-V logo.png|Logo Złamanej Strzały Ray Gun Mark II-X Ray Gun Mark II-X jest wariantem Ray Guna Mark II o automatycznym trybie ognia i niebieskim kolorze pocisków. Ulepszona wersja, Porter's Mark II-X2 Ray Gun, zwiększa ilość amunicji oraz wzbogaca broń o dodatek Podwójna broń. Skrzynka z amunicją Aby uzyskać skrzynkę z amunicją, gracz musi odblokować korpus Blastera MK II, po czym odnaleźć szufladę oznaczoną niebiebieską mgiełką. Należy strzelić w nią przy pomocy broni z amunicją Kriozamrożenie, by otworzyć ją. W środku znajduje się skrzynka, którą trzeba zaklepać. Szuflady można znaleźć w następujących miejscach: *pokój operacyjny – po lewej stronie od projektora w garażu; *pokój przesłuchań – pod tablicą z napisem "I will have my ascension"; *cele – przy wyjściu w stronę centralnej ulicy. Ray Gun Mark II-X szuflada 1.png Ray Gun Mark II-X szuflada 2.png Ray Gun Mark II-X szuflada 3.png Rushmore rozkaże graczom uzyskanie próbek od trzech naukowców obecnych w ośrodku. W tym celu należy udać się do bunkra, gdzie wraz z innymi przeciwnikami odradza się zombie otoczony niebieską mgiełką. Zadaniem gracza jest strzelenie w niego bronią z amunicją Kriozamrożenie, co spowoduje zamrożenie go. Zamrożony w ten sposób zombie musi następnie zostać uderzony nożem, by upuścił niebieską maź, którą można podnieść. Opisane czynności należy powtórzyć, aż do uzyskania trzech próbek. Ray Gun Mark II-X niebieski zombie.png|Niebieski zombie – "naukowiec" Ray Gun Mark II-X zamrożony zombie.png|Zamrożony zombie Ray Gun Mark II-X próbka.png|Próbka Próbki trzeba umieścić w pojemniku na obszarze sterowni APD. Znajduje się on na półce po lewej stronie od platformy MTD. Dokonanie tego spowoduje pojawienie się na ziemi niebieskiego logo Złamanej Strzały. Stojąc w nim należy zabić 12 przeciwników, po czym można odebrać napełnioną skrzynkę. Teraz wystarczy udać się do zestawu do montażu Blastera i skonstruować Ray Guna Mark II-X. Ray Gun Mark II-X pojemnik.png|Pojemnik w sterowni APD Ray Gun Mark II-X logo.png|Logo Złamanej Strzały Ray Gun Mark II-Y Ray Gun Mark II-Y to wybuchowy wariant Ray Guna Mark II. Strzela pojedynczymi pomarańczowymi pociskami, które wybuchają przy trafieniu, zadając obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom znajdującym się w polu rażenia. Poprzez przytrzymanie przycisku strzału broń może zostać naładowana kosztem 3 pocisków. Zwiększa to obrażenia i zasięg wybuchu. Ulepszenie broni zmienia jej nazwę na Porter's Mark II-Y2 Ray Gun. Wynikiem tego jest podwojenie obrażeń oraz ilości amunicji zarówno w magazynku, jak i w zapasie. Skrzynka z amunicją Do zdobycia skrzynki z amunicją w pierwszej kolejności gracz musi odblokować korpus Blastera MK II, po czym odnaleźć stos ziemi oznaczony zieloną mgiełką. Ten może się pojawić w trzech miejscach: *centralna ulica – na środku ścieżki po prawej stronie, idąc do ślepego zaułku; *zielony dom - ogródek – między szopą a miejscem na skrzynkę losującą; *żółty dom - ogródek – w rogu między wejściem do żółtego domku, a przejściem do celi. Ray Gun Mark II-Y stos ziemi 1.png Ray Gun Mark II-Y stos ziemi 2.png Ray Gun Mark II-Y stos ziemi 3.png Odnalazłszy stos, należy wywołać efekt Zgnilizny mózgu na pobliskim zombie, aby ten go wykopał. W środku znajduje się skrzynka z amunicją, którą trzeba zaklepać. Ze skrzynki ucieknie dusza, którą trzeba złapać. W tym celu należy odnaleźć ją, unoszącą się nad jedną z platform MTD. Strzelenie do niej spowoduje przeniesienie duszy nad inną platformę. Powtórzenie tej czynności przemieści duszę z powrotem. W związku z tym gracz musi umieścić MTD na obu platformach, strzelić w duszę i użyć teleportera. Sprawi to, że uda się ona do magazynu. Ray Gun Mark II-Y dusza.png|Dusza Dusza zatrzyma się w magazynie na prawo od Titana. Należy umieścić w niej skrzynkę z amunicją. Spowoduje to pojawienie się na ziemi pomarańczowego logo Złamanej Strzały. Stojąc w nim należy zabić 12 przeciwników, po czym można odebrać napełnioną skrzynkę. Teraz wystarczy udać się do zestawu do montażu Blastera i skonstruować Ray Guna Mark II-Y. Ray Gun Mark II-Y dusza w magazynie.png|Dusza w magazynie Ray Gun Mark II-Y logo.png|Logo Złamanej Strzały Ray Gun Mark II-Z Ray Gun Mark II-Z jest wariantem Ray Guna Mark II, strzelający rozproszoną wiązką fioletowych promieni. Efekt ten podobny jest do strzałów wykonanych strzelbą, a sama broń posiada automatyczny tryb ognia. Po ulepszeniu broń nazywa się Porter's Mark II-Z2 Ray Gun. Podwojeniu ulegają zadawane obrażenia, pojemność magazynka oraz ilość amunicji w zapasie. Skrzynka z amunicją Celem zdobycia skrzynki z amunicją, gracz musi odblokować korpus Blastera MK II, po czym odnaleźć szafkę oznaczoną czerwoną mgiełką. Następnie należy strzelić w nią przy pomocy broni z amunicją Bomba ogniowa. W ten sposób odsłonięta zostanie skrzynka, którą trzeba zaklepać. Szafki znajdują się w następujących miejscach: *zielony dom - parter – w kuchni, nad przewróconą lodówką; *żółty dom - parter – w kuchni, przy wyjściu do ogródka; *lobby – nad stołem bilardowym. Ray Gun Mark II-Z szafka 1.png Ray Gun Mark II-Z szafka 2.png Ray Gun Mark II-Z szafka 3.png Rushmore oznajmi, że skrzynkę trzeba podgrzać. W tym celu gracz musi odnaleźć dom, którego komin dymi się na fioletowo. Może to być pokój operacyjny lub żółty dom. Następnie należy rzucić granatem, bombą kwasową lub upiornym ogniem bezpośrednio na komin, aby dym znikł. Ray Gun Mark II-Z komin pokój operacyjny.png|Dymiący się komin pokoju operacyjnego Ray Gun Mark II-Z komin żółty dom.png|Dymiący się komin żółtego domu Należy udać się do środka domu i umieścić skrzynkę w kominku. Spowoduje to pojawienie się na ziemi fioletowego logo Złamanej Strzały. Stojąc w nim należy zabić 12 przeciwników, po czym można odebrać napełnioną skrzynkę. Teraz wystarczy udać się do zestawu do montażu Blastera i skonstruować Ray Guna Mark II-Z. Ray Gun Mark II-Z kominek pokój operacyjny.png|Kominek w pokoju operacyjnym Ray Gun Mark II-Z logo pokój operacyjny.png|Logo Złamanej Strzały w pokoju operacyjnym Ray Gun Mark II-Z kominek żółty dom.png|Kominek w żółtym domu Ray Gun Mark II-Z logo żółty dom.png|Logo Złamanej Strzały w żółtym domu Ciekawostki *To jedyna broń w trybie Zombie, której posiadanie wymaga zakupienia zawartości do pobrania. To także druga broń, będąca częścią DLC (pierwszą jest Rozjemca). *Parę dni przed wydaniem Venegance, przez przypadek Ray Gun Mark II był dostępny we wszystkich mapach ale później został usunięty. *Ray Gun Mark II to druga Cudowna Broń, która strzela seriami. Pierwszą jest Kwaśny Gat. *W pierwszej osobie broń jest trzymana jak SMG, ale w trzeciej osobie jest trzymana jak pistolet. *Ray Gun Mark II został stworzony przez dr. Maxisa. 2013-08-02_00031.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II w skrzynce losującej na Buried 2014-01-25_00029.jpg|Ulepszony Ray Gun Mark II na Green Run 2013-08-22_00054.jpg|Ulepszony Ray Gun Mark II na Mob of the Dead 2014-01-16_00036.jpg|Ulepszony Ray Gun Mark II na Origins Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII